lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ar-Erella Elessar
Ar-Erella Elessar is the daughter of Arathorn, and Vellia Elessar making her a member of House Elessar. Ar-Erella Elessar would have several siblings but the most noteably were three of her brothers of which two would perish during the Numenorian Invasion of Mordor, while the third would become the most important in the form of Tari-Arathorn Elessar III. of whom would become the King of Gondor and became the progentor of the current bloodline of House Elessar. Ar-Erella Elessar is a Magi sensitive of which she is relatively low level as she is only level two, but her one main strength is control leaving her strong enough that she does only non-verbal, non-familiar spells. Her level two Magi is most specifically dominent in the Destruction School of Magi, and she has become increasingly fond of fire as the years have gone on and her madness has increased. Ar-Erella would grow up in the Gondorian city of Osgiliath where she was extremely close with her two elder brothers and during this time she was increasinly happy with her life, but also constantly strove to do more then just eventually be married and live her life as a wife. Ar-Erella Elessar would accompany her brothers into the Numenorian/Elven Invasion of Mordor and dressed as a common soldier she would be captured by Flemeth during the fighting and sent to the Korcani Wilds. Her time in the Korcani Wilds during this early time was spent being tortured and this torture continued until finally after decades of this she broke emotionally and commited suicide becoming a Daughter of Flemeth. Fuh-Zhellia Theirin would be sent by Flemeth into the Frankish Crusade where alongside fellow daughter of Flemeth in the form of Ar-Erella Elessar she would work with the Dark Men to menipulate the Franks into turning against House Elessar but despite causing the death of the powerful Magi Lisiana Eisenburg and bringing her into the Daughters of Flemeth the two would fail to derail the Frankish Crusade and during the fighting Zhellia would be almost killed by Vampires who joined the forces of the Franks. Erella Elessar would join her mother Flemeth in the mission to murder the family of Khadgar and during this time she begin to grow to hate Lisiana of whom Ar-Erella Elessar, and Fuh-Zhellia Theirin would be sent to France at the command of Flemeth in order to join the fighting in the Frankish Crusade and most specifically the two would be sent in order to corupt House Eisenburg through one of the girls in the house. Characteristics Personality Ar-Erella would grow up a kind, and free spirited girl of whom was driven by love for Numeron, and this kindness, and nobility was something that defined her life and the personality that she was known for. Following decades of torture by the agents of Flemeth this kindness was replaced by cruelty, and the honor she once had was replaced by blind loyalty to Flemeth turning her into a near horror opposite of what she once was. Appearance History Early History Ar-Erella would grow up in the Gondorian city of Osgiliath where she was extremely close with her two elder brothers and during this time she was increasinly happy with her life, but also constantly strove to do more then just eventually be married and live her life as a wife. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Lisiana See Also : Lisiana Category:White Numenorian Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:House Elessar Category:Dead Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Destruction School of Magi